Le journal de Jedusor
by Valerie Weasley
Summary: J'ai essaié d'imaginer pourquoi Voldemort est devenu aussi méchant, voilà ce que ça donné...Maintenant il y a 2 nouvelles versions de cette fic, elles sont de mes amies Milie et Zuzu
1. Default Chapter

Journal de Jedusor  
  
Je m'appelle Tom Elvis Jedusor, je détient ce nom de celui qu'on appelle mon père, ce moldu, il a fallu qu'il la rencontre, ma mère. Ils ont décidé de m'avoir pour pouvoir ainsi me chérir, m'aimer, comme le font tous les parents, mais le destin en a décidé autrement. Il a fallu que pour me donner la vie , elle cède la sienne. Lui , lui que je déteste tant , lui qui a coupé la vie a une personne, pour en faire venir une autre qui n'en vaut pas la peine. Comment a-t-il pu !  
  
Chaque jour de ma vie depuis maintenant 16 ans je le méprise. Malgré le fait que j'ai assouvi ma vengeance auprès de lui, je ne puis calmer mon c?ur de cette douleur qui me hante. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas eu le droit à une famille normal ? Pourquoi je n'ai pu connaître celle qui m'a tant désiré , au point de se laisser mourir pour moi ! Pourquoi ? Tant de questions sans réponses résonnent jour et nuit dans ma tête. Pourrais-je un jour leurs trouver réponses.  
  
Aujourd'hui je n'ai plus de famille, et tout ça à cause de lui. Comme si ce n'était pas assez de souffrances pour une seule personne, il faut que ce vieil homme ne cesse de m'épier. Pourquoi , une fois de plus je ne le sais pas. Et tous, tous ces élèves qui me méprisent autant que je puis les mépriser. Je suis seul, mais cela ne va pas durer éternellement, comme toute bonne chose à une fin, toute mauvaise doit assurément en avoir une aussi. Un jour tout va changer , un jour celui dont tout le monde se moquait , va devenir la peur de ce monde. L'inquiétude semi -présent dans l'esprit de chacun. Leur plus grande peur . Ce jour approche, celui qui n'était rien, va devenir grand, oui, le plus grand de tous ! Meurt à celui qui s'opposera à moi , dans les ténèbres il mourra . Tous ceux qui m'auront tourmenté payeront de leur vie, cette erreur qu'ils ont commise. Toutes familles heureuses et unies, vivant en harmonie, payeront de ce fait. La vie est injuste, telle est la vérité. Il y a ceux qui débordent de joie, et ceux comme moi , qui ne peuvent qu'envier cette joie. Le problème est tel, que personne ne le voit. Mais un jour tout changera, ceux comme moi s'uniront et tout ensemble nous formerons la terreur de leur vie, de cette vie si parfaite qui ne nous a été permise. Quand ce jour arrivera, ce nom de moldu , mon fardeau si lourd à porter, disparaîtra pour toujours. Plus jamais je ne m'appellerai Tom Elvis Jedusor, désormais, je suis Voldemort. 


	2. Version de Milie

Journal  
  
1ier janvier J'ai 16 ans, Mon nom est Tom Marvollo Riddle ,il y a déjà bien longtemps que j'aspire à un monde meilleur. Je l'ai su dès le premier jour où le sang de sorcier s'est mis à couler dans mes veine. Le monde a besoin d'un dirigeant, quelqu'un de grand et puissant qui pourrait garder son sang- froid.  
  
15 janvier La magie est difficile, il faut s'exercer sans relâche mon modèle est le professeur Dippet, le directeur de l'école.  
  
28 janvier Ah. s'entraîner à contrer tout les mauvais sorts, quelle perte de temps! Dans la vie, il faut foncer, attaquer! Si l'on ne fait que se défendre, nous n'avancerons jamais!  
  
13 février Cette nuit, j'ai eut un pressentiment intense, je me suit rendu dans la toilette des filles et j'ai fait une découverte miraculeuse! J 'ai découvert que la magie peut être bien plus facile à pratiquer lorsque l'on n'a que 3 ou 4 sortilèges à apprendre. La facilité permet évidemment d'accéder plus vite au pouvoir. Je commencerai par étendre mon emprise sur l'école. Tuer ses dirigeants devrait être chose facile.  
  
17 mars Je me suis soustrait aujourd'hui à un nouveau plan, tuer tout les moldus du monde, ces « choses » dénudées d'intelligence qui ne connaissent même pas mon existence, mais qui connaîtrons bientôt la douleur et l'effet que cela fait de mourir dans une mort de sang. Lacérer leur corps après les avoirs supprimés me semble une bonne idée. Je commencerai par ceux de l'école. Puis après, l'univers entier m'attend!  
  
  
  
6 octobre, 40 ans maintenant Trinquons à ma gloire très chère Lily, élue de mon c?ur qui se conforme à tout mes désirs. La vie est courte Lily, ce soir dans les dortoirs, je te ferai voler jusqu'au 7ième ciel! Même jusqu'au 8ième j'en serai capable, que tu le veuilles ou non, ton corps m'attire, tout en toi m'attire! Tu finira bien par oublier ce Potter! Malgré sa jeunesse, tu oublieras.  
  
20 décembre, La garce attend un enfant.la lignée de mon sang vient de se salir! 2 fois porteur de sang moldu, celui de mon père et celui des parents de la jeune! 


	3. Version de Zuzu

Journal de Jedusor  
  
12 Juin 1949 La vie, cruellement faite, nous réserve des surprises. Des bonnes pour tous les autres, mais pour moi, tout n'est que désespoir. Ma mère morte à ma naissance m'a laisser tombé. En mourant, elle m'a laissé avec ce vaurien de moldu qu'est mon père qui lui aussi, m'a abandonné. Mais pas de la même façon, il m'a abandonné dans un orphelinat moldu où j'ai passé les pires années de ma vie monotone. Mais, bientôt, elle changera de monotone à. sanglante. Je tuerai tous ces moldu qui aurons le courage de marier des sorcières de sang pur et tous ces enfants de moldu! T.E.J.  
  
13 juin 1949 Aujourd'hui est un jour bien spécial. C'est en effet aujourd'hui que j'ai pris une grosse décision qui changera ma vie. En ce vendredi 13, je vais partir loin, très loin, là ou personne ne me trouvera. J'irais rencontrer mes nouveaux idoles; les pires mages noirs qui puisse exister. Mais, moi, je serais 20 fois pire qu'eux, je tuerais sans limites, sans remords. Je commencerai par tous ceux qui m'ont insulté lorsque j'étais à Poudlard, lieux infester de sang-de-bourbe. Je promet de me faire le plus cruel et sanguinaire que jamais. T.E.J  
  
13 juin 1950 Exactement un ans plus tard. Un ans. Un ans passé auprès de mages noirs. Je suis transformé. En mieux. Enfin, pour moi... Ceux qui ont eux l'infortune de m'importuné devront payer... Je suis Voldemort, craint de tous. Voldemort, le plus cruel des mages noirs. Voldemort, qui tue sans pitié. Gare à vous pauvre sang-de-bourbe, car vous passerez en premier dans mon acte de tuerie. Moi et mes fidèles Mangemorts allons tous vous tuez. Vous et vos familles. L'immortel Lord Voldemort  
  
31 octobre 1950 Colère. Rage. Ils vont payer. Ils vont mourir. Ils ont refusé de m'accompagné. Refusé d'être Mangemorts. Ils m'ont repoussé. Et moi, je n'ai rien fait et transplané. Ils vont payé. Ils vont regrettez. Je vais me vengé. Ils vont payer. Amis de ce fou de Dumbledore, ils vont payer... très chère. Très très chère... Dans un ans, jour pour jour, je vous promet de les tuer. Vous allez payer, Lily et James Potter. L'immortel Lord Voldemort 


End file.
